blueteagames_fafandomcom-20200213-history
Fable Stones
Uses for Fable Stones ;Revival :If you die in a dungeon, you can spend 1 Fable Stone to revive with full HP and half Link. This is not recommended for Non-IAP players, unless you're about to beat the dungeon, and it will give you a Fable Stone for completion. A dungeon that killed you once will most likely kill you again. ;Recover Stamina :For 1 Fable Stone, you can restore your stamina to full. This is also not recommended for Non-IAP players. ;Expand Hero Slots :You can spend 1 Fable Stone for 5 additional hero slots, which lets you store 5 more heroes. This is essential as you progress in the game. ;Rare Draw :You can spend 5 Fable Stones on one roll for a chance to receive various 3*-5* heroes. For more details, see Oracle. How to Get Fable Stones *Clearing a quest book for the first time. **Clearing all levels of any quest book (normal or limited-time) will give you a Fable Stone. **A limited-time dungeon's "Clear" status does not reset after it closes and re-opens, so you can only ever get one stone from it. **The only exception is if there were new levels added to the event dungeon after you cleared it, because this is technically a different dungeon in the game data. Beating the new levels will give you a second Fable Stone. *Log-in bonus. For more details, see Log-in Rewards. *And of course, spending $$$... Advice for Non-IAP Players *In the early game, since Fable Stones come so easily through clearing quest books, it's fine to draw from the Rare Draw a few times to get strong monsters for your team. The Oracle has a special event weekly, and the drop rate of the special heroes doubles on the last day of the event, so try to coordinate your draws with the last day of the event in order to get heroes best suited for your team. *Once you have a solid team, spend Fable Stones as needed to expand your hero slots to store Fairies and Skill Merge heroes. *Outside of very specific circumstances, do not use Fable Stones to revive, because if a quest kills you once, it will probably kill you again. If you need to ask, you don't need to revive. **Think of it this way: 5 stones = 1 Rare Draw. If you spend x stones to beat a dungeon, will you come out with a hero that you feel was worth x/5 pulls? *You can spend stones to recover stamina once your rank is high enough that it's not practical to wait or rank up to refill it. Non-IAP players are advised to only do this for certain urgent quests, and only if they have enough stamina to make it worthwhile (e.g. 100 stamina for 2 runs at a 50-sta quest). Buying Fable Stones *Fable Stone price list (Rates current as of June 1, 2014) *Cost per Stone does not include any taxes, etc that may be incured